forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Daardendrien Balasar
Daardendrien Balasar was a dragonborn warrior member of Clan Daardendrien and a high-ranking member of the Lance Defenders in 1479 DR. Description Balasar was runt for a dragonborn, and had red eyes and ocher colored scales. Abilities He was capable of breathing frost. Relationships He was a close friend of his clanmate Daardendrien Medrash and the husband of Kanjentellequor Biri. Personality Balasar was described as frivolous, inmutare and irresponsible. Like most dragonborn, Balasar didn't followed the teachings of any deity. History In 1479 DR, Balasar was sent to Luthcheq as member of a diplomatic party sent to assist ambassador Ophinshtalajiir Perra. He helped the Brotherhood of the Griffon track down and expose a group of abishai killers disguised as dragonborn. This became a problem when, soon after, the Thymari diplomatic delegation was kicked out of Chessenta as the dragonborn had no evidence to prove their innocence, and Balasar was forced to return to Tymanther. During the travel back home, a topaz taaldarax (one of the players of Brimstone's xorvintaal) attacked Perra and her delegation, but with the help of Medrash, Khouryn, and his men, the dragonborn were able to drive away the dragon. Upon arriving in Tymanther he found his native land under attack by ash giants from the Black Ash Plain. Medrash, Balasar and Khouryn led a small unit of Daardendrien warriors in an expedition to investigate the giants motives, but they were overwhelmed. As they fled, they encountered members of the Platinum Cadre in an operation to exterminate ash giants, and seeing what the followers of Bahamut were capable of, they joined them until they returned to Djerad Thymar. Balasar became suspicious of Nala, the Platinum Cadre's cleric, and decided to infiltrate the order. He was initiated into the order's rites although he didn't fully open himself up to Bahamut's power (which was actually Tiamat's). Balasar was part of the Platinum Cadre forces during Vanquisher Tarhun's joint military operation against the giants. Although Nala didn't wanted to attack at the same time the other Thymari military forces did it, Balasar was able to convince his "brothers-in-arms" to join into the fray. Balasar, Medrash, Nala and Patrin fought toe to toe in order to save Tarhun's life. After following Raiann, Balasar found Nala's secret apartments in the catacombs beneath Djerad Thymar. Later, he returned to the site with Khouryn and Medrash and discovered an altar to Tiamat, uncovering Nala's true role as a priestess of Tiamat. Balasar's accusations led to a duel between Medrash and Patrin, the Cadre's leader, that Medrash won. Balasar also took part in the operation to laid siege to Ashhold and to kill the green dragon Skuthosiin. During the battle, Balasar killed Nala. As a reward for his deed, he was reassigned to the Lance Defenders and promoted to the rank of knight, a high-ranking position within the military. When Khouryn Skulldark returned to Tymanther and warned them about Tchazzar plan's to invade the dragonborn nation, Balasar was assigned to a mission to destroy Gestaniius and liberate High Imaskar from her forces, so the Imaskari would lend their aid to the Thymari. After helping Medrash to kill Gestaniius, Balasar and his friends were sent to Luthcheq to escort ambassador Perra, who wanted to reinstate the diplomatic relations between Tymanther and Chessenta. However, when they reached the city, the Battle of Luthcheq had already begun. Balasar took part in the battle, helping the helping the Chessentan forces to destroy the dracolich Alasklerbanbastos. He later went to Dracowyr alongside Medrash, Biri, the Brotherhood of the Griffon and the surviving dragons of the Battle of Luthcheq. Together, they put an end to Brimstone's xorvintaal. After that, he returned to Tymanther, were he intended to marry Biri, although reluctantly. Appendix Appearances *''The Captive Flame'' *''Whisper of Venom'' * The Spectral Blaze References Category:Dragonborn Category:Males Category:Members of Clan Daardendrien Category:Members of the Platinum Cadre Category:Warriors Category:Thymari Category:Members of the Lance Defenders Category:Inhabitants of City Bastion (Djerad Thymar) Category:Inhabitants of Djerad Thymar Category:Inhabitants of Tymanther Category:Inhabitants of East Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants